In U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,973 of applicant, apparatus is disclosed for selective visual display of musical information. The apparatus comprises first and second relatively movable members, the first member bearing spaced musical indicia and the second member including apertures registrable with the first member indicia on such movement. Aperture-closing/opening elements, each operable independently of the condition of closure of the remainder of such elements, are provided in the second member in number corresponding to the number of first member indicia. The musical indicia are arranged in such progression as the chromatic scale and numeric indentifiers are associated with the aperture-closing elements and are arranged in sequential order to be displayed selectively with the musical note indicia on operation of the aperture-closing elements.